


The science teams wild science adventures

by Zowabob



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And benry is schizophrenic, But dr.coomer also has dementia, Everyone has ADHD autism combo, Found Family, I want these people to have fun, More like fuck around and find out, Road Trips, poly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zowabob/pseuds/Zowabob
Summary: To travel where man has ever traveled before! Or in other words.Seeking adventure wherever you are even at your ex wife's BBQs or bringing AI furbys to the whitehouse.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The science teams wild science adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is only almost a au, a interpretation that what we watched was just a fucked up experiment done by the science team that has gone horribly hilariously wrong. 
> 
> The only difference is they are on normal planet earth and they are still the smartest people on that planet and also benry who doesn't fit in the typical scale and can't be counted but is considered part of this group. 
> 
> Another thing bubby is a test tube baby but he is the only one ever made all those years ago because the world decided that someone who can shoot fire out their mind and is a mad genius the world only needs one of. Last last thing ,their adventures are sponsored by gman who is rich because he invests in things and they will go on adventures from BBQs to conferences to belittling NASA and maybe even stupid fucking Scooby Doo style adventure's.  
> I hope you have a great time reading and I hope that this inspires you to follow suit! Go science team and watch out for ropes!

Gordon blinked and he was back in the real world and more then a little pissed off.

That was not the experiment they where supposed to be doing. 

In fact if he was going to describe it as anything he would describe it as a absolute diabolical waste of his morning in a advanced tool beyond all human measure vr experimental machine!

Getting out of the machine he saw everyone except benry getting out, he was in the booth..hm. 

"What the hell bubby I told you to run the black Mesa incident what did you do in there??

Bubby crossed his arms and waves his finger.  
"Now Gordon it is all your fault, I asked you which program to use and you said 'Bubby put all the programs in!' yes thats what you said alright"

"Hello Gordon! My dear bubby wouldn't lie! You did say that, you said even put Tommy's old birthday in there too!"

" I did not say 'put all the programs in one VR space! W-who would say that!"  
Gordon would be more mad but honestly he had a lot of new statistics to write down.and you kind of get used to these kind of things.  
"Apologize for getting my arm cut off!"

"No it was not nearly as bad as when I made you into a inside out gerbil so I think i should get a pass!"

Gordon squinted his eyes  
"Fine"  
Whatever Gordon thought, it wasn't as bad as when that happened. He lets out a shiver guuuh that was gross.

"Oh benry h-hes not here! I think he left the e-experiment early!" Tommy was looking around for where his bf was!

Oh there he is with Tommy's father, it seems benry got hungry and somehow slithered out of the harnesses like a cat. He was eating a peanut butter and benry sandwich (this is a sandwich made of peanut butter, cheerios and beans) 

Why Tommy had no problem prancing up and kissing him when gordon knew how that sandwich made your breath smell... He wasn't kissing either of them.

"So... Gordon Freeman... You managed to complete this...test I'm happy to say" 

"Oh uh yes a few bumps here and there but'- Gordos you bump? Where's your passport?"

No matter what the situation was it was always passport this and passport that, actually now that he thought about it he should program a automatic passport system in the machine so he never has to struggle again. The thought could bring tears to his eyes but,no! The Gordos needed lunch.

"Here's my new pass benry is this good?"  
It simply was a scrap of paper that said Gordon on it, but benry took his time inspecting,seeing...knowing.

"Yea this is right" sticking it in his passport pocket filled with miscellaneous 'passports'.

"Gordon I'm hungry take us to burger king!"

"Mr freeeeeman i-iwant burger King tooooo"

"Are you just going to starve us, the poor helpless individuals" bubby did a spin landing in dr Coomers arms while just straight up lying.

"Yea yea get in my van we'll get burger king" 

"Yeah!wool!!"

they all scamper off to Gordon van which he had to fit insane scientists, kids and giant perfect dogs so you can imagine the condition it is in.  
He finishes the paper work saying bye to Gman and heading to what he knows will be a crazy 15 minute ride to burger king.  
Not like they could go to Wendy's since bubby burned it down with his mind because they were all out of trolls world tour rap baby toys, getting them all banned from every Wendy's ever. 

Whatever Gordon thought with a chuckle, Wendy's sucks anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly love this fandom and I hope you enjoyed the read!!


End file.
